


Kiss Me

by BruisedCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisedCastiel/pseuds/BruisedCastiel
Summary: Castiel is human and living in the bunker and Dean is having trouble fighting his feelings for his best friend.





	Kiss Me

Dean walks around the kitchen, grabbing a vegetable here, a knife there, before setting to chopping and prepping dinner. He’s nearly finished slicing an onion when Castiel walks into the kitchen. Cas is looking around the room like he’s not sure what to do now that he’s here and Dean can’t help the grin that spread across his face. Dean grabs a bell pepper as Castiel steps behind him, close enough that Dean can smell his shampoo or aftershave maybe, it smells good. Cas is hovering and no amount of talks about personal space seems to change that.

  
“Need help?” Cas asks after watching for a moment. 

  
“Yeah, can peel and wash these?” He asks, turning to hand Castiel a couple of carrots. 

  
For a moment, their hands meet as Dean hands off the carrots and realizes Cas is standing close. Barely a few inches separate the men and it makes his heart race. Clumsily, he shoves the carrots into Castiel’s hand and turns back to his bell peppers. Clearing his throat, Dean tries not to think about why his hands are shaking.

  
\--

  
Castiel’s human now, a reminder punctuated by the smell of Castiel’s dirty jacket. Dean wonders how many days in a row Castiel wore his outfit. He crumples his nose, trying not to breathe too deep as he shrugs the offending garment from Castiel’s shoulders. Caught off guard, Castiel’s brows knit together and Dean worries for a moment he might get slapped for this. The smell emitting from his friend is awful though, his clothes need washed or burned, Dean’s not sure. 

  
“What the Hell, Dean?” Cas asks, offended by the sudden jostling as Dean manages the pull the jacket from his shoulders.

  
“You smell Cas, don’t you know how to do laundry?” Cas shoots Dean a look because obviously Cas doesn’t know. “Look, I’ll take care of it, just give me your clothes already,” Dean says.

  
Cas starts with his boots, unlacing them and tossing them to the corner of the room before pulling off his socks. Dean watches as Castiel pulls off his shirt next, grabbing from the back of the fabric to pull it over his head. Dean wonders if Cas learned that move from Sam. Dean means to look away but his eyes are caught on the tattoo covering Castiel’s waist, trailing higher until he’s looking at muscle and pecs. Sometimes Dean forgets just how strong Castiel is, he’s an angel after all. Or he was an angel. When Dean makes eye contact with Cas he blushes but Castiel doesn’t seem to mind, or maybe doesn’t realize he should. Instead, he starts on the button of his pants, pushing them to his feet before Dean has the chance to turn around. Dean starts collecting the clothes and mumbles something about getting the clothes to Cas as soon as their done, then he’s dashing to the laundry room.

  
\--

  
Thirty minutes, Castiel has been in the shower for 30 whole minutes now and Dean’s had to pee for the last hour. They’re on a hunt, a ghost in Massachusetts killing off anyone who moves into her home. Sam and Dean salted and burned her bones hours ago before returning to the hotel to shower off the stench of fire. Sam’s already clean and grabbing burgers for the group along with gas and a few other toiletries. Dean shakes his knee, sitting on the edge of the bed gripping the sheets because he’s not sure he can hold it any longer. Without giving it a second thought, Dean gets up from the bed and pushes the bathroom door open. 

  
Cas is humming a song in the shower, something Dean can’t place but the melody is nice. He uses the bathroom, flushing and washing his hands so he can leave a quickly as he came in. Except, Cas hisses and the water turns off. The shower curtain flies open as Dean is drying his hands, revealing a naked Cas. Dean’s not sure what surprises him more, the fact that Cas is naked or that Cas is actually pretty hot. He needs to look away, at the wall or the floor. He should just leave honestly but whatever restraint Dean had in the past seems to fade away.

  
Castiel steps out of the tub to towel himself off, his chest and face red from the heat. Just one touch, Dean thinks as he places a palm to Castiel’s warm chest and if feels so good having hard muscle in his hands. He doesn’t mean it when his thumb brushes over Castiel’s nipple but the other man appreciates it anyway. The gasp breaks the trance Dean’s been under and he steps away, putting distance between them but Castiel catches his hand before he can leave. 

  
“Dean,” Castiel pleads. “Stop walking away,” his voice is almost demanding now.

  
Dean closes the distance between them again, his hand shaking as Castiel holds it in his own. Castiel kisses his palm to reward him and then he’s using it to draw Dean in even closer. Dean can feel the heat radiating from Cas and breathes in the scent of Irish Spring. Taking the initiative, Castiel leans in to kiss Dean which makes Dean feel like he’s melting into him. As if they were always meant to be one being. Kissing Cas is like a fresh glass of lemonade, an early spring morning, like coming home. Strong arms wrap around him and Dean’s shirt is damp now. Hair beginning to stick to Dean’s forehead from the humidity, he doesn’t care though, not when Cas is kissing him. 

  
For a moment, Cas is pulling away and Dean can’t help the fear that there won’t be more but then Cas is tugging at the hem of Dean’s shirt. Dean follows, pulling his shirt over his head, letting Cas lead them to one of the twin beds in their room. Sam will be back soon, Dean remembers but Cas is already securing the lock on the door so no one can surprise them. As quickly as he walked away, Cas returns to the bed where Dean is sitting now. They don’t have enough time for anything serious but Dean’s okay with a little fooling around for now.

  
Cas drops his towel, still damp as he fits himself into Dean’s lap at the edge of the mattress. Dean’s already hard, aching for friction that Cas seems eager to give. Cas unbuttons Dean’s jeans swiftly, then he’s pulling Dean out of his shorts. The first stroke has Dean falling apart, panting into Castiel’s neck as the other man strokes him. Pulling himself together, Dean remembers to reciprocate, stroking Cas in time with his own movements. They pant against each other, Dean’s forehead cradled on Castiel’s collar bone as Cas breathes against his ear, tickling sensitive skin. Each moan Cas releases pushes Dean closer to the edge and he’s almost embarrassed to be close already.

  
Dean comes first, biting down a moan as he spills into Castiel’s hand. Cas is moaning into Dean’s ear, soft gasps and whines that Dean can’t get enough of. He can feel Cas pumping his hips to keep time with Dean until his hips stutter and he’s coming. Cas catches his breath while Dean grabs for the discarded towel, cleaning himself before he cleans Castiel. There’s a rough knock at the door and muffled sounds of Sam saying something about how not finding this funny. Cas moves first, grabbing his clothes from the bathroom and dressing quickly as Dean shuts himself into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Dean’s not sure what they are or what Cas wants this to be but he’s already aching to kiss Cas again as he turns on the hot water.


End file.
